


I'll Believe In You

by branwyn



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, episode related: St Petersburg, paternal!Douglas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyn/pseuds/branwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GORDON: Just got in. Bloody hell, the crosswind, eh? Hairiest landing I’ve had for years!</p><p>MARTIN: Yeah! You should try doing it on one engine!</p><p>GORDON: Jeez, I wouldn’t want to! Did you?</p><p>MARTIN: No, I didn’t!</p><p>GORDON: Oh. Right, I was gonna say!</p><p>MARTIN: No, I mean, I didn’t want to either. </p><p>DOUGLAS: ...However, he absolutely did. Rather well, actually</p><p> </p><p>(Written for this prompt on the meme: http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/3282.html?thread=3543250#cmt3543250)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Believe In You

GORDON: What, you let sonny here take control for a landing like that?

MARTIN: _Let_ me? I--

DOUGLAS: _Captain_ Crieff had control of the plane during the landing, yes. 

GORDON: That took some nerve, I'll bet--

MARTIN: Well, yes--

GORDON: _(to Douglas)_ \--putting your life in the hands of some wet-behind-the-ears kid. Bet you could do with a drink.

DOUGLAS: I don't drink. Martin, stop drooping. 

MARTIN: …I--I'm not drooping. I'm actually this short, remember?

DOUGLAS: If you'd sit up straight for once in your life and try to remember that you are not, in fact, a teenager awaiting a scolding but the pilot who just saved all our necks against enormous odds, you might discover a few extra centimeters where you weren't looking for them. _To Gordon:_ As for you, sir, Martin is young, but that's hardly his fault. How's a boy to grow any self confidence if his elders don't show a little faith in him? Considering that Martin was raised by jackals--

MARTIN: Hey--

DOUGLAS: --no, of course, Martin, sorry, not jackals-- _wolves_ \--he does very well for himself. You might as well ask him whether it took nerve to trust me to fly the plane sober after he found out I was an alcoholic.

MARTIN: Douglas--of course I trusted you, it never crossed my mind not to--

DOUGLAS: Didn't cross _your_ mind, Martin. But it would have crossed almost anyone else's. _A pause, then, quietly:_ I ought to have thanked you for that before now.

GORDON: ...Right, Tommo and me'll just go and let you two lovebirds have your privacy, shall we?

DOUGLAS: Why would I need privacy? I don't care who hears me. As a pilot, I am far luckier in my captain than Martin is in his first officer. As a man, I am as proud of his work today as if he had been my own son. Oh, don't look at me like that, Martin. In some other universe, one or all of us is dead right now. I'm allowed to be grateful that instead of expressing these sentiments in your eulogy, I can say them to your face and watch you turn that highly entertaining shade of red.

MARTIN: Yes--well. Yes. Thank you. That's--very. Yes.

DOUGLAS: Have a hankie.

MARTIN: I don't need a--oh, fine, give it here.

*


End file.
